Beautiful
by He is my rock
Summary: Sam finally breaks. She hates feeling ugly and wishes she could be beautiful. Is she beautiful to anybody?[ONESHOT]This is a first timer for me, so can you tell me what you think?


**Author's note: This is a small story I came up with when I was listening to the song 'Endless' by Amanda Falk. Many of you.. actually, most of you probably couldn't picture this happening.. heh heh.. Give it a try though, and tell me what you think:D **

**The lyrics to the song 'Endless' belong to Amanda Falk.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran into her messy bedroom and slammed the door shut. Uncontrollable tears fell down her face. She sat on her bed and squeezed her pillow as if it would protect her from everything around her. _Why can't I be like the other girls at school? Every other girl at school is perfect. They all have perfect hair that shimmers in the light and smooth glossy skin that glistens in the sun. Perfect figures, perfect smiles, perfect eyes, perfect everything! Why do I have to be the butt-ugly loser at our school? _

**There she is again, sittin' by her window**

**Not the first time, that she's been low**

**Will it ever end, 'cause she never ceases to amaze me**

**With the way she goes on**

**She tries to be so strong and yet she's all alone,**

**In a world that doesn't care**

_And to make it worse, everyone has to insult me. I know I'm ugly, okay? They don't need to rub it in. I hate my life. It's the same everyday. I go to school, the girls make fun of me, I fail a couple tests, come home, and then try once again to make myself beautiful. Although every time I try, I still look like the same old hideous freak. Why do I even bother? I know my life is going to stay miserable like this until I die, so I might as well get used to it. _

**It's an endless, constant quest**

**Where is happiness in all of this? **

**Is this all that there is? **

**Yeah, is this all that there is?**

The parents were going to be home soon and she couldn't be seen like this. Sam finally stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Her reflection stared back at her. The mascara mixed with her tears causing black streaks to appear on her cheeks. _What's wrong with me? Is there at least some beauty in me?_

She dropped her eyes from the mirror and sat down on the toilet lid. She rested her elbows on her thighs and cradled her face in her hands.

**See her eyes fall, when she looks in the mirror**

**Never satisfied, with what she sees there**

**Will she ever look, past her own perception?**

'**Cause she's never measures up, to the pictures in the magazines**

**She's never good enough**

**And she wonders why she cares**

**It's an endless constant quest**

**Where is happiness in all of this? **

**Is this all that there is? **

**Yeah, is this all that there is?**

Sam grabbed a face cloth and removed the black stains from her face. She reapplied her make-up and looked one last time in the mirror.

**It's an endless constant quest**

**Where is happiness in all of this? **

**Is this all that there is? **

**Yeah, is this all that there is?**

Sam's tears started up again. _No! Stop crying! You shouldn't be crying! Stop it!_ Her tears ignored her command and continued to dampen her face, once again.

**Is there more to life than this? **

**For a young girl crying – a young girl trying**

Sam gave up and allowed herself to cry. She cried out loud and finally began shouting out to something, anything! God, maybe? She didn't care. She just knelt there on the tiled bathroom floor crying out.

**Where is happiness? **

'**Cause her tears are falling and she keeps calling and calling and calling, yeah**

**Heaven help her… Heaven help her…**

When she felt like she couldn't cry anymore, Sam stood up and restepped the process from before. Once her make-up was on, she avoided looking into the mirror again and walked out the door into her bedroom. Try as she might, Sam couldn't cheer herself up. She tried thinking of fun and exciting thoughts, but it didn't help. She stopped, and looked around the room for a moment, looking for something that could make her feel better.

Her eye came across an old book on her desk. Papers, textbooks, and month-old school assignments were piled on top of it. She slowly walked over and slid the book out, making sure the pile on top wouldn't tip over. She looked down at the faded golden words on the title. The Holy Bible. _How'd this get in my room?_ _Well, okay God. If you're real, and you can help me, now would be the perfect time. _Sam looked down at the book and opened it to a random page. It landed on 1 Peter. She scanned down the third chapter, and read the verses three and four:

**Your beauty should not come from outward adornment, such as braided hair and the wearing of gold jewelry and fine clothes. Instead, it should be that of your inner self, the unfading beauty of a gentle and quiet spirit, which is of great worth in God's sight.**

As Sam read through the forth verse, a slight smile crept across her face. **_Which is of great worth in God's sight._ **_Well, at least I'm beautiful to somebody.. _


End file.
